


温柔陷阱

by Suberr



Category: Pet (Anime 2020), ペット
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: CP：弘司不拆不逆。OOC。站街文学。AU。车技很烂。
Relationships: Hiroki/Tsukasa
Kudos: 6





	温柔陷阱

**Author's Note:**

> CP：弘司
> 
> 不拆不逆。  
> OOC。站街文学。AU。车技很烂。

弘树几乎是狼狈地逃到巷道的入口处的。他刚挣脱出卷发姐姐的乳峰，负责看守的黑社会随后就到，举着狼牙棒怒吼，“小鬼别来这种地方！”

他才不是小鬼！弘树向墨镜男挥拳，后者并不打算浪费力气来追他，跟店门口的女子交谈了几句又进了门。

“你别害怕，他们只是以为你来占地盘抢生意的呢，”一个妩媚的女人从外面进来，路过说，“开个玩笑。”

弘树脸上表情变了又变，最后用力点点头。

“啊拉真是个有趣的孩子。不过每个人都有自己的苦衷吧。”女人没有追问，“但是你这样可不行，要打扮得可爱性感一点才能吸引客人哪。”

“嗯。”

弘树也知道自己的短袖五分裤上不了台面，可他实在连今晚睡网咖的钱都翻不出来了。和父母吵架后赌气拿着毕生积蓄，乘车来到繁华的东京，然而没有一个地方愿意接纳刚毕业的初中生，时间在刷着社交网站和满大街找工作中白白流逝。电视里的梦想之地却往往不是现实。

夜幕降临，花街的熟客陆续经过他身边，对他视若无物，没有人停下来，更别提向他搭话了。弘树揉揉干瘪的肚子，继续抱着期待的心情望向街道。

这时一个西装革履的黑发男人笑咪咪走近他，“没见过你呢，是第一次吗？”

也许是犹如弯月的笑眼蛊惑了他，也许是轻柔的碰触和悦耳的语调令他卸下心防，等弘树回过神他已经和男人手牵手躺在旅馆床上，肚子里盛满了豚骨拉面。

“叫我‘司’就行，你叫什么名字？”

“弘树。”既然男人没有说出姓氏，那自己也只需告诉他最后两个字，“我、我是第一次，请您温、温柔点。”

“放松，”司贴近他耳边，“我来教你怎么做，你照我的样子来。”

司从公文包中拿出手指粗的麻绳，把少年的手按在头顶以上，随之用绳子捆住手腕。掀起的T恤被推至下巴、衣角塞进口中，胸前的乳首完全暴露在空气中。

首先用舌头在外围打转，再用牙齿咬一下乳尖，最后再用力吸。司边解说边细致地演示了一遍，本来就不是使用的地方，弘树没什么感觉，裤子被司单手扯掉，阴茎软塌塌地埋在腿间。

“弘树的小鸡鸡发育得很好。”司夸奖道。

这是当然，弘树骄傲地哼哼，他的长短粗细可是班上数一数二的。司的手指由上至下滑过性器的表面，引起他一阵颤抖。“接着是口交的做法。”弘树没听清楚，他感觉自己像被蛇盯上的雏鸟一样动弹不得，性器在对方口腔中吞吐的过程正是蛇估量猎物大小的进食尝试。全身血液无止尽地往下涌去……他要……

司突然起身离开，眼疾手快制住了弘树不满的蹬腿，“现在轮到你了，弘树。”

他顺势后倒，解开衬衫后将手举高，示意弘树捡起刚才的麻绳绑住他。被打断的弘树带着无处发泄的怒气多捆了几圈。反正也就做这一次，我明天一定会找到正当工作。他边想边用力拉紧绳结，完全不顾对方有没有被勒痛。

弘树从不认为自己会是同性恋，他没有喜欢过男人、也从不对同学的阴茎和屁股发情，他有借过别人的女优写真集、也趁父母不在家偷偷点播成人录像片。他来卖身，其实也没有信心能完成从未做过的工作。

但此时此刻司引起了他的兴趣。他想操那张似笑非笑的嘴，也想操男人腿间的小穴（他几乎本能地知道那是基佬用来做爱的地方）。他将司的苦心教导抛在脑后，只凭冲动和直觉去啃咬司的皮肤，脖颈、肩膀、锁骨、胸口、侧腹、大腿和小腿的每一侧。他留下牙印，吮吸出星星点点的红斑。

司早就硬了，弘树敷衍地为他舔了几下就把性器抵近入口。

“幸好我早就做过准备——”尾音被截断在喉咙中。

他一气撞到对方深处，司游刃有余的神情已经消失不见，他随着弘树的抽插喘息，不时皱紧眉头，又不时张大失焦的紫瞳寻找弘树。弘树发泄过了，怨气也消了一大半。他盯着面带潮红的司，犹豫要不要屈服于气氛亲对方，什么初吻应该留给最喜欢的人之类的道理在他脑海里打转。

“也许你能帮我忘记他。”司嘀咕。

谁？弘树刚想问，身下的司猛地一动，起身摁到了他，像天鹅一样低伏在他身上，“弘树，我还没射。”

弘树顿时恢复了精神，硬挺的阴茎重新被纳入温暖的体内，捆着的双手圈住他的脖子，蹭着他的脸颊，弘树抬起脸，任由男人意乱情迷的吻如雨落下。

弘树眼巴巴看着穿戴整齐的商务男从钱包抽出几张钞票放在他手掌心，然而司并没有松开捏钱的手指，“我会再联系你的，弘树，晚餐时已经往你手机存了我的号码。”

“啊？我不打算再……”

“你只能跟我睡，”司一字一顿地说，“你是我调教出来的，你只属于我。”

男人转而捏紧他的肩膀，“你很干净，我很喜欢。而且我们身体也合得来。”

“那么，我们明天见。”司站起身，又恢复成初见面人畜无害的笑容。

弘树目送着他步伐轻快的背影，冷汗直流，东京真是个可怕的地方啊。

FIN


End file.
